Dark Descendants
by Brago12716
Summary: There was one more that went with the original VKs, the son of the true worst villain ever, who was also the son of the kindest and purest hero ever. This changes some events, but will they be for the better, only time will tell.
1. Descendants

**Black Descendant**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Descendants**

Once upon a time, long ago, well more like twenty years, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the united states of Auradon. He rounded up all of the villains and sidekicks, basically the really interesting people, and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. All of the villains except one, but only because that villain was a villain named Zeref. That man was known as the black mage and the most powerful person on the planet, and he's immortal, double power up. The main reason he wasn't sent to the isle was because he was too powerful, just one swipe of his hand and everyone within an unset distance from him would die.

Zeref wasn't sent to the isle because of another key factor, a girl by the name of Mavis Vermillion, the woman he fell in love with. She was the embodiment of purity, and she fell in love with the embodiment of death, good job. Here's the real kicker though, she was also immortal with the same powers as Zeref, but she was held up as good while he wasn't. Doesn't make much sense, does it. So anyway, she made a deal with the king and claimed that she was the only one that can quell his thirst for death. So, she offered, so selflessly (wink), that she will go into exile with him so he will forever be in a state of peace.

The king wasn't entirely sure he should permit this, but the black mage was too dangerous not to be checked. So, the king offered a condition, any offspring made by the black mage and anyone else (wink) was to be sent to the isle. And until the offspring was released from the isle, the parents were to have no contact with them directly. The offspring would know of them and who its parents are, but until its released, no contact. Mavis hated this idea, but knew that any child she had would be fine since it would have her brains and Zeref's strength.

When she accepted, the king felt guilty about the look of sadness in her eyes, but the safety of the kingdom far outweighed anyone else's happiness. As you could expect, it didn't take long for Mavis to become an expected mother, then mother, then saddened mother from the loss of her child to the Isle of the lost. Zeref and Mavis did name the child however, Hiei was his name, and they made sure to get information from the isle concerning him over the years.

Hiei became a master swordsman, thief, martial artist, strategist, became proficient with using an energy that wasn't magic so it couldn't be blocked by the barrier, and known as the demon of the isle. He also became just like his father in terms of power, but was like his mother with her brains, just as she predicted. Personality wise though, he was standoffish and had a no-nonsense attitude that made him be seen as nothing more than a grouch, and even though he had a genius tactical mind, he didn't show it.

This had been going on for sixteen long years and not a single person had stepped foot off or on the isle other than for food supplies since, except, that was about to change.

* * *

 **Prince Ben's chambers**

Prince Ben was currently getting fitted for his royal attire and crown for his coronation, but his mind was focused elsewhere for what he was about to discuss with his parents.

"How is it possible, that you're going to be crowned king next month, you're just a baby," king Beast exclaimed as he walked into the room with black shoes and pants, white shirt, and blue blazer with gold trimming.

"He's turning sixteen deer," Belle corrected as she came in on her husband's arm in a yellow dress.

"Sixteen, that's far too young to be crowned king, I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42," Beast said.

"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28," Belle reminded.

"Ah, it was either you or the teapot," he said with a wink to his son, "kidding."

"Mom, dad," Ben said to get his parents attention, he was about to step, but the tailor gave a grunt as a warning not to move. "I've chosen my first official proclamation, I've decided that the children of the Isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Now his parents were shocked speechless, and he was pretty sure he heard his mother squeak. Ignoring the tailor's grunt, Ben steps off the lift saying, "every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned,"

"The children of our sworn enemies living among us," Beast asked in clarification and anger.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones that need our help the most, and I've already chosen them," he said with a smile.

"Have you," the king asked with a look of a threatened beast in his eye.

Belle grabbed his arm to hold him back and calm him down and reminding, "I gave you a second chance." The king backed off slightly, but was still reluctant about the idea, "who are their parents?"

"Cruella De Vil, Jaffar, Evil Queen, Maleficent, and Mavis Vermillion," Ben listed off, and when he got to Maleficent they gasped, but when they got to Mavis they knew who he was really referring to.

"Maleficent, she is currently the worst villain in the land," Beast exclaimed and almost yelled, and they both knew it wasn't about Maleficent. It was about the guilt he still had over forcing Mavis to give up her son all those years ago.

"Dad, just hear me out here," the prince pleaded.

"I won't hear of it," the king said as the tailor took that as his que to leave for the discussion, "they are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

"Dad, their children are innocent, don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life," Ben asked. "Don't you think at least one of them deserves to meet with his mother," on that, the prince knew he had his father right there to go along with the plan.

With a sigh the king said, "I suppose their children are innocent," so he reluctantly nodded and began to leave before waiting for his wife to catch up.

* * *

 **With Hiei an unknown amount of time later**

Hiei was currently laying on top of the tallest point on the isle, the top of Maleficent's 'castle', but only because it was the only way to avoid all those ridiculous people singing on the streets. Seriously, where was that music coming from, it was as if it was projected all throughout the isle.

When it was finally over, Maleficent finally showed up and came from behind her two goons to reveal her goofy Disney counterpart looking self. "Steeling candy Mal, I'm so disappointed," she said in a mock somber tone.

"It was from a baby," Mal stated as if making it any better.

Now Maleficent was grinning, "ah, that's my nasty little girl," taking the candy she spits on it and rubs it on her armpits for a second before giving it to the goon. "Give it back to the dreadful creature, it's the deeds Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age," she began and Mal added on because she knew this line, "cursing entire kingdoms." Maleficent looked at Mal and said, "you, walk with me, see I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts, how to be me."

"I know that, and I'll do better," Mal said as if she was disappointed in her own performance.

Then Maleficent remembered something and through her hands up in an overexaggerated fashion, "oh, there's news, I buried the lead. You four and that demon brat have been chosen to go to a different school in Auradon."

The other three; Evie, Jay, and Carlos; all tried to run and was caught by the goons, but Mal stood her ground. "What, I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses."

Evie couldn't contain herself as she stepped forward and said, "and perfect princes," which got a look of disgust from Mal and Maleficent for what her mother had taught her.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms unless it's leather, you feel me," Jay asked with a cocky smile.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon, mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave," Carlos said in fright before getting scared by Jay who went 'woof'.

"Yeah mom, we're not going," Mal summed up what her friends said.

"Oh, you're thinking small pumpkin, it's all about world domination," Maleficent exclaimed before motioning for everyone to follow her to her 'castle'.

* * *

 **Inside the 'castle'**

Maleficent was sitting at her chair while she said, "you will go, you will find the fairy godmother, and you will bring me back her magic wand, easy peasy."

"What's in it for us," Mal asked while she and the other three were in front of the chair down a step from the landing the chair was on.

"Matching thrones, hers-and-hers crowns," she answered thinking she meant her and her daughter.

"Um, I-I think she meant us," Carlos stuttered out while gesturing to the him and the other three.

Maleficent got out of her chair and gestured for her daughter to step forward, "it's all about you and me baby, do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well yeah, I mean who doesn't," Mal replied.

"Then get me that wand and you and I can see all that and so much more, and with that wand and my scepter I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will," she exclaimed.

"Our will," the evil queen corrected her.

"Our will, our will," Maleficent corrected then she snaps her fingers to gain Mal's attention. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy," she finishes with a little wink.

"What, mom," Maleficent snaps her fingers shut to cut Mal off and they both had a stare off and everyone knew that the mistress of evil would win over her child, and she did. "Fine, whatever," Mal begrudgingly said in the usual way a teenager would.

* * *

 **With Hiei**

That was all Hiei could take on listening in, he could already tell how everything will play out, it was so cliché, but he guessed it would provide him with an excuse to see the parents that were forced to give him up. He saw a black limo pull up to the front of the castle, and a driver getting out, so he decided to go ahead and go to Auradon. He appeared right in front of the driver and nearly gave the man a heart attack by the stunt.

"I assume you are the one to take me and the other four to Auradon," Hiei said in a stoic voice that you don't hear in the world often, or at all.

"Yes, since you're the only one able to do any tricks such as that, I assume you are Hiei Jaganshi, son of Mavis Vermillion and the black mage Zeref," the driver asked.

"Yes," was his answer before stepping into the limo to wait for the other kids, and decided to take a nap while waiting.

He didn't have to wait too long before they all got in the vehicle, and Hiei tried to block them out, he really did, but when they started to yell about going over the bridge he shot up and looked to see as they passed through the barrier. "What just happened," Carlos asked and Hiei couldn't help but answer.

"We passed through the barrier you fool," with his crimson eyes staring deep into each one of their own as if looking into their soul.

Mal chose to get the subject off him and how nobody could even tell when he got into the limo by turning around and asking the driver, "hey, did this little button just open up the magic barrier?"

The driver glanced back and held up a smaller button, "no, this one opens the magic barrier, that one opens my garage, and this button," he left the sentence open as he pushed a button on the ceiling to close the window to the driver.

"Okay, Nasty, I like that guy," Mal said as she turned with a smile on her face.

The ride after was going smoothly, but it was soon broken by Carlos that asked, "I get what our mission is going to be, but what about him," gesturing to Hiei.

"I don't care about some pathetic mission for your parents, I'll mind my own business, you mind yours," Hiei said as he laid down and fell to sleep for the rest of the ride.

* * *

 **Auradon**

When they finally did arrive at the Auradon school, Carlos and Jay were arguing about something pointless so when the driver opened the door to let them out, they fell to the floor first. "Oh, ah, ow, stop, you got everything else, why do you want whatever this is," Carlos screamed as he and Jay struggled with a blue rope of some kind.

"Because you want it," Jay grunted out as Mal and Evie found their way out of the limo and stood beside them.

Mal was the one to get their attention, "guys, guys, we have an audience."

Jay stood there smiling before saying, "just cleaning up," as an excuse that sounded pathetic to even Hiei.

"Leave it like you found it, and by that just leave it," Fairy Godmother said in a sing song voice at the beginning, then a regular tone at the end. So the two through the stuff back into the limo.

Jay saw a girl by the name of Audrey and decided to walk up to her and say flirtatiously, "hello foxy, the name's Jay," but when he saw she wasn't buying it, he backed off.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress," Fairy Godmother said with a small bow.

"The Fairy Godmother, as in bibbidi-bobbidi-boo," Mal asked.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi you know it," she confirmed.

"Yeah, I've always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and warm smile and that sparkling wand," she said.

"That was a long time ago, and as I always say, 'don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future'," Fairy Godmother said. Then she noticed one of them was missing, a very important person at that, "where is Hiei, he was also supposed to come as well."

"You must be getting blind in your old age if you couldn't see me exiting the vehicle," Hiei said from behind them. They all turned to see a teenager standing around 4' 10" with gravity defying black hair with blue tips and a white line going through the middle of the black. He was dressed in a black hoodless cloak with a white scarf so nobody could see what he had underneath. He walked wordlessly to the side of the others and tried not to talk to anybody if he could help it.

"It's good to see you again Hiei, haven't seen each other since you were a baby I believe," Fairy Godmother acknowledged.

"Hn," Hiei grunted out to signify he heard the old fairy woman.

Ben stepped forward and said, "it's so good to finally meet you all, I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin, soon to be king," Audrey informed.

"You had me at prince, my mom's a queen which makes me a princess," Evie said as she stepped forward and curtseyed.

"The evil queen has no royal status here, and neither do you," Audrey again informed, but had a snippy attitude about it.

Ben awkwardly laughs, "this is Audrey," he introduced.

"Princess Audrey, his girlfriend, right Bennyboo," she corrected and that was where Hiei drew the line.

"Get on with it, I've grown tired of listening to your pathetic talking girl, provide something of import, stop talking, or leave before you are filleted," Hiei threatened with murder in his eyes.

Nobody dared to question the son of evil incarnate when it came to a threat so she just shut up and didn't speak, but she did let loose a squeak. Fairy Godmother did something nobody expected her to do after what he said, she left after saying, "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, I'll see you tomorrow." The rest of the marching band that was playing upon their arrival followed after her with more speed than they should have had.

Ben stepped forward again and stood there staring at them before moving to shake hands with everyone saying, "it is so, so, so good to finally me- (gets lightly tapped in the chest by Jay) meet you all. (stops to stare at Mal directly for a bit) This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history (stops and licks the chocolate off his fingers and mumbles out 'is that chocolate') as the day our two peoples began to heal."

He skipped Hiei because the boy had a mad look in his eyes that said touch and die, so Mal decided to just exclaim just as the prince finished his speech, "or the day that you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are."

"A little bit over the top," Ben asked in mock worry of his performance.

"A little more than a little bit," Mal clarified.

"Well so much for my first impression," he joked to which him and Mal shared a laugh about that. Audrey looked like she was about to say something, but a side look from Hiei shot that notion down faster than the idea came to her. "Okay, so how about a tour, yeah, Auradon Prep, originally built over three hundred years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king."

They stopped by a statue and everyone was looking up at it when Ben clapped his hands twice and the statue changed from a statue of the king to that of his beast form. This made Carlos scream in fright and jump into Jay's arms.

"Carlos, it's okay, my father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible," the prince informed.

"Does he shed much," Mal asked as a joke.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch," she didn't expect Ben to joke right along with her. They all moved along after that and didn't notice Carlos stay behind for a second to see if he could turn the statue back, he couldn't.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon, like wands and things like that," Mal asked as a way to get information as they stepped into an atrium.

"Yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired, most of us here are just ordinary mortals," Ben informed.

"Who happen to be kings and queens," she added and Audrey looked like she might say something again, but a glance from Hiei shot that down.

Ben then saw that Doug, son of dopy, was coming down one of the stairs to the side of where they were and got his attention. "Doug, Doug, come down," to which said son of a dwarf did, "this is Doug, he's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." He walked to the front of the group, really just Mal, "I'll see you later, okay, and if there is anything you need feel free to ask me or Doug."

With that the prince left the kids in the hands of Doug, "hey guys, I'm Dopey's son, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and." He stopped listing them off as he spotted Evie, "Heigh-ho."

Evie saw this and decided to flirt a little bit and walk up to him, "Evie, Evil Queen's daughter."

He had to shake his head and knock out the nervousness, "okay, so about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already, History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and uh, Remedial Goodness 101."

Sometime during the listing off of classes, Mal stood beside him and looked over his shoulder at the list and pulled a piece of candy out of nowhere, "let me guess, new class?" Doug nodded yes, and she took that as her que to leave, "come on guys, let's go find our dorms."

The other kids were going up the stairs that Doug just came from, but Hiei asked, "which way are our dorms?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way," he said pointing to a hallway to his left that Hiei went through first before the others could. Doug though, "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..."

Carlos decided to help him out and come up behind him and say, "Sneezy," before running after the others.

* * *

 **After they actually found their dorms**

Hiei, Jay, and Carlos had to all share a room because they were boys and they weren't trusted enough to be separated to be kept an eye on. So, when Mal and Evie came into the room, Hiei stayed silent in the corner and watched the scene play out. Carlos was playing a video game thing while Jay had just come back and unpacked everything he stole.

"Jay, what are you doing," Mal asked as she walked over to said thief.

"It's called stealing," Jay smartly replied.

"Okay, what's the point," she asked again.

"Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want, except it's free," he replied as he pulled a laptop out from behind him tucked in his pants.

"Okay, so you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world," Mal pointed out.

"You sound just like your mom," Evie said as if it was a compliment while she fixed her makeup.

"Thank you," she said back.

"You do it your way and I'll do it mine," Jay said as he left the stuff on the bed and walked over to the television.

"Die suckers," Carlos exclaimed and turned around to see Jay, "Jay, come check this thing out man, it's awesome." Jay took the two sticks used to play and began to punch and swing the things at random times to control his character.

"Guys," Mal yelled to get their attention for a moment to formulate a plan, "do I have to remind you what we're all here for?"

"Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah, magic wand, blah, blah, blah," all except for Mal and Hiei shared a laugh at Jay's joke. Mal because she took this mission of theirs seriously, Hiei because he didn't care and didn't find the joke to be funny.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents, to prove that we are evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel, yeah," Mal reminded them to which they all agreed, "Evie, mirror me."

The all gathered around the table in the center of the room as Evie took out the magic mirror from within her red satchel. "Mirror, mirror on the-in my hand, where is Fairy Godmother's magic wand...stand," Evie chanted and the mirror showed the wand, "there it is."

"Zoom out," Carlos said so they could see the actual location.

"Magic mirror, not so close," she whispered to it and it showed the planet this time, "closer, closer, closer," with each one said the mirror got only a little bit closer each time.

"Can I go back to my game, I'm on level three," Carlos asked since it wasn't going anywhere.

"Stop, it's in a museum, do we know where that is," Mal asked anybody who had the answer.

Carlos started typing on a laptop and soon a location came up, "2.3 miles from here." They all snuck out after that, except Hiei because he knew how this was going to play out, they would fail and have to go to school, then again, so did he.

* * *

 **Next day during class**

The five kids were sitting in a classroom, Mal and Evie at one desk with Carlos and Jay at the desk to their left. Hiei was sitting in the back corner and observing everything around them, and only barely paying attention to Fairy Godmother's teachings. "If someone hands you a crying baby, do you A) curse it, B) lock it in a tower, C) give it a bottle, or D) carve out its heart," she asked.

'E) Throw it off a cliff to end the crying,' Hiei thought while in the boring classroom.

Evie raises her hand and when called upon plays the role of the airhead of the group by saying, "what was the second one?"

"Oh, okay, anyone else," Fairy Godmother asked and noticed that Mal was barely paying attention so thought it might be a good idea to call on her, "Mal."

She looked up from where she was drawing said teacher's magic wand and said, "C) give it a bottle."

"Correct again," she stated as Mal answered questions of various degrees the same way.

"You are on fire girl," Carlos complimented.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," Mal answered truthfully at what she was doing.

"Oh, that makes so much sense," Evie whispered to herself in an attempt to fake being dumb.

Then a plane looking girl came through the two rows of desks and squeaked when she passed the VKs as she walked up to Fairy Godmother, "Hello dear one," the teacher greeted.

"Hi, you need to sign off on early school dismissal for the coronation," the girl quickly said while handing the woman a clipboard to sign.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane," Fairy Godmother asked while signing the document.

"Mom, no," Jane whispered, she didn't want the VKs to know who she was out of fright.

"It's okay, Jane, this is everyone," she introduced.

"Hi, that's okay, don't mind me, as you were," she then squeaked again as she left and passed by the kids.

"Ahem, let's continue, you find a vial of poison, do you A) put it in the king's wine, B) paint it on an apple, or C) turn it over to the proper authorities," Fairy Godmother asked.

'D) keep it for a rainy day like when you want to get out of such a pathetic class like this one,' Hiei thought again in boredom.

Everyone but Mal and Hiei raised their hands and Jay forced Carlos's hand down so Fairy Godmother called on him, "C) you turn it over to the proper authorities."

"I was going to say that," Carlos complained with a small smack to Jay's arm.

"But I said it first, come here," he said before grabbing the younger one's head and started giving him a noogie that brought the rough housing to the tabletop.

Fairy Godmother had to tap her stick to get their attention, "boys, boys, I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field, and Hiei, since you won't participate in class, why don't you go as well."

"No, I'll pass on that," Hiei shrugged.

* * *

 **Tourney field**

A whistle blew and the coach yelled out, "Jay and Ben offence, Chad you're defense, Hiei you're the shooter." He then noticed that Carlos seemed to be completely lost, "hey, hey, hey you, lost boy, put your helmet on and get out of the kill zone, come on pick it up, two hands."

Ben starts the play with the ball and rushing past a player while Jay shoulder bumps Chad until the Chad is on his back. He then races to the player holding the ball and into the kill zone, this is where Hiei fires some shots at him quite lazily. Jay dodges them all either bending backwards, flipping, or rolling before swiping the ball up with the tourney stick and making a rushing player flip over him. Jay soon spotted Carlos and making the boy crouch into a feedle position before stepping over him using his shield and knocking Ben down to get to the ball where he finally knocked the ball in. Jay was so engrossed in the game and the rush that he chased the goalie out of the goal and started to do a little spin on the floor, then a dance.

The coach blew his whistle, "you, get over here," and when Jay arrived to the coach, "what do you call that? I call that raw talent, come find me later, I'll show you something you haven't seen before, it's called a rule book. Welcome to the team son," he then looked to Hiei and said, "you too, you didn't try and I could tell that you could have hit him, so, you're on too."

"I would prefer not to be on a team at all, i just did this to pass the time," Hiei stated plainly, but the coach seemingly ignored him.

He then looked at Carlos and asked, "you ever thought about band?"

"I'll work with him coach," Ben offered.

"Alright, let's run that again," the coach ordered before blowing his whistle and making everyone run through the play again. Only this time, Hiei did try and took out Chad, who somehow got the ball, in one hit with his keen eyesight.

* * *

 **Later in the girl's room**

Everyone minus Jay was currently in the girl's room working on their homework when they finally had enough of the silence. "Why are you in our room with us studying if you're not going to help with the plan," Mal asked Hiei.

"I want to see how long it takes you to realize something that you probably should have when you first arrived. That and this is entertaining to see what plans you make before you finally get caught with your obvious lies, or finally succeed," he responded before Jay came through with his new jersey on.

"Did your plan work with Jane, are you going over to see the wand," Jay asked as he leaned against a corner post to Mal's bed.

"Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out," Mal asked rhetorically.

"Oh, someone's in a bad mood," Carlos commented.

"My mom's counting on me, I can't let her down," she retorted.

"We can do this," Jay blurted out before they all looked to him to finish, "if we stick together."

"And we won't go back until we do, because we're rotten," Mal started before the other three finished with a "to the core."

"Oh yeah, I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go, and I have nothing to wear of course," Evie stated out of nowhere.

Just then a knock was heard at the door, Mal moved to open it to reveal Ben standing there, "hey Mal, I didn't see you guys today and I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything that you needed."

"Not that I know of," Mal answered.

"Okay, all right, well, uh, if you need anything just, uh," Ben shakily said as he started to move.

"Oh wait, um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation," she asked.

"Yeah, the whole school goes," he confirmed.

"Wow, that is beyond exciting, do you think that it's a possibility that the five of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother just so we could soak up all that goodness," Mal asked.

"I wish you could, up front it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend," Ben informed.

"And your girlfriend, okay thanks bye," she said quickly before closing the door in Ben's face. "I think it's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend, and I need a love spell," she said before motioning for someone to toss her the spell book.

"I have a feeling this will be troublesome," Hiei said to nobody in particular.

* * *

 **That night in the kitchen**

"Allright, it says that we still need one tear, and I never cry," Mal said as she was mixing ingredients for the potion.

"Let's just chop up some onions," Carlos suggested.

"No, it says that we need one tear of human sadness, and this love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly," she said.

'How does a love potion from a book that hasn't been used in twenty years get a review, chances are that and most spells in that book are one of a kind yet there are reviews,' Hiei thought to himself from where he sat in the corner watching them.

"A tear's a tear," Jay said.

"That's not true Jay, they both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear," Evie said off reflex.

Jay just looked like his brain was rebooting while Mal said, "listen to you," and by the time she did, Jay's mind had finished rebooting.

"Yeah, I knew that," he said trying, and failing, to play it off cool.

"Did not," Carlos countered truthfully while smacking Jay's arm playfully.

Lonnie chose that moment to walk into the kitchen causing Mal to hide the spell book, "there you are Mal, I was looking for you. You know all the girls want you to do their hair, midnight snack hugh, what you guys making," she asked when she noticed something in the pot Mal was stirring.

"Nothing special, just cookies," Mal lied and before anyone could stop her Lonnie reached in and scooped up some cookie dough on her finger and ate it, "oh, no, no, no."

She stopped as the thing was in her mouth, "what, I'm not going to double dip."

"Feel anything," Evie asked.

"Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something," Mal asked unsure.

Jay decided to test it out and walked up and struck a cool pose and said, "hey there," in what he thought was a cool voice.

There was an awkward silence that rang around until Lonnie spoke, "it could use some chips."

Mal sighed, "chips, and those are?"

Lonnie got chips out of the refrigerator while speaking, "chocolate chips, just the most important food group." By their confused eyes she decided to start talking, though she shouldn't have, "wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys chocolate chip cookies? Like when you're feeling sad and they're fresh from the oven with a big old glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything in perspective and why are you all looking at me like that?"

They all had sad eyes and it took everything they had not to shed a tear before Mal spoke, "it's just different where we're from."

"Yeah, I know, I just, you know, I thought even villains love their kids," and that was where she realized her mistake and they all looked pained. Because of that she shed one tear of sadness at being heartbroken by how they must have been treated.

Mal noticed and wiped it from her face and put it in the mixture before she could even blink, "yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow, evil dreams." When Lonnie was finally gone, Mal went to work with orders, "okay boys, cookie sheet, Evie you got oven, Hiei you can go back to bed if you want since you won't help either way."

"Fine, I have a feeling that just by watching what comes after the game I'll be able to tell how it went," Hiei said as he stood and moved to the exit.

* * *

 **Unknown amount of time with Hiei**

The game went exactly how Hiei thought it would, though a minor detail was that the boy sung for Mal, that was an unexpected annoyance for him. Ben and Mal went on a date, Evie proved she was more than a pretty face and everything was going smoothly for the VKs. That was until the time Fairy Godmother thought it would be a good idea for the kids to have a special conversation.

"Children, excuse me, um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep, and because your parent can't be here due to, uh, distance. In Hiei's case, unknown location, we've arranged for a special treat," she announced before walking to the front of the classroom and turned on a monitor showing the VKs parents.

"I don't see anything, nor do I hear," Maleficent said through the monitor and after a brief struggle with modern technology, they could speak.

"Evie, it's mommy, oh, look how beautiful, oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Evil Queen commented.

"Don't you mean the weeds," Maleficent teased

"Ooh, who's the old bat," Cruella asked.

"This is Fairy Godmother," Mal introduced.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants," Maleficent jibed.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage," Fairy Godmother defended.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella until one A.M, I mean really, what, did the hamsters have to be back on their little wheels," she mocked.

"They were mice, they were not-, they were mice, they were mice," the fairy whispered the last one as she got out of view of the camera.

"Hi mom," Mal said as she and other three were clearly in view.

"Mal, I m-m-miss you," Maleficent stuttered out not sure if Fairy Godmother is listening.

"You children are never far from our thoughts," Jaffar said.

"I got it, how long must mommy wait to see you," she asked in fake concern.

"Um, there's a big coronation coming up, I think sometime probably after that," Mal informed.

"When," Maleficent blurted out.

"Friday, 10 a.m.," she stated.

"You sure I can't see you before that, I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wan- you... you little nugget that I love so much," she corrected before it was caught.

"Yes, I completely understand, mother," Mal mumbled.

"Carlos, is that a dog," Cruella asked in intrigue before going to the squeaking toy on her coat, "yes baby I do understand, it would make the perfect size for earmuffs."

"He's the perfect size for a pet, this dog loves me and I love him, and FYI, your dog is stuffed, so give it a rest," Carlos told her in anger.

"Oh-ho, burn," Jaffar exclaimed in delight.

"Oh, why don't you go sell a toaster you two-bit salesman," Cruella retorted.

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones," he said back.

"Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors," she replied before Jay had enough and cut the transmission.

They all looked crestfallen now, and Fairy Godmother couldn't help but feel it was her fault for thinking this was a good idea, "I'm so sorry

"Thanks for the special treat," Jay thanked in politeness.

"Of course," she replied as the kids all turned to grab their bags and leave.

"What do you think our parents are going to do to us if we don't pull this off," Evie asked as they stopped at the door.

"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best," Mal said.

"Really," Carlos stupidly asked as if that was her actual answer.

"No, I think we are definitely goners," there was the truth before they walked out and Hiei knew that he should either tell them soon or wait until after everything was over.

* * *

 **Boy's room that night**

"Okay, so we all know what this looks like so it'll be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar and we'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very front, you all will be up in the balcony, Carlos," Mal pointed to the points on the map and when she got finished with her part, gestured for Carlos to go next.

"Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier and, uh, get back on the island with the wand," Carlos stated his part of the plan perfectly.

"Perfect, Evie you will use this to take out the driver, two sprays and he'll be out like a light," Mal informed as Evie nodded and took the bottle offered and put it in her bag.

They all stayed there for a few seconds until parting with Mal staying at the table, but when Evie passed she noticed Mal studying her spell book and a certain spell, "you want to break Ben's love spell?"

"Yeah, you know, for after, I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful. Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel," Mal said and you could see the deep sadness in her eyes.

That's where Hiei drew the line, "do you wish for me to tell you what you all are missing because you are so afraid of your parents?"

"Why don't you do something other than be a disappointment to your evil legacy," Jay snapped at him.

"Because I have free will and if I choose to follow in some pointless in devour then it will be my choice you fool," he stated bluntly.

"Fine then, tell us what is so obvious that we are all missing," Mal said.

"I'll start with questions to see if you can guess it for yourselves, but if you can't I'll still tell you because I've had it with teenage drama," Hiei stated.

"What would you know about teenage drama, you don't even have any feelings to have any kind of drama," Mal accused.

"M, don't," Evie asked her in a whisper.

"Why not, he doesn't even have enough brain power to understand the actual words 'teenage drama' let alone the trouble of being a teenager," she said.

"M, he has more experience than you think, I saw him go on a date with CJ a weak before we left for Auradon," Evie quietly informed, but that was a big mistake.

Hiei was in front of her within half a second and staring at her with his crimson eyes locked onto her, "how did you find out, I made sure we weren't followed."

"I didn't follow you, I saw you passing by out of the corner of my eye with her on your arm as you were walking through a dark back ally," she squeaked out as fast as she could.

"If you or anybody else in this room speaks a word about this to anybody, I will carve out your intestines and hang you by them before setting you on fire," Hiei threatened and with the look in his eyes, it was more promise than threat. "First question, where are you at, on the isle, or are you in Auradon."

"In Auradon, are all the questions going to be this simple," Carlos joked to release some of the tension in the air.

"Yes, where are your parents, on the isle, or are they in Auradon," he asked them.

"They're on the isle of the lost," Evie stated not sure where this was going.

"What is between you and your parents at this very moment," Hiei asked again.

"A magical barrier not letting anything in or out without authorization," Jay answered.

"What can your parents do to you if you don't go for the wand at all and instead focus on your own happiness instead of the mission they gave you," he asked them.

"Kill us for not doing what we're told, if we don't they will kill us," Mal stated.

"Your fear is so deep that you can't see it can you, as soon as you stepped through that barrier you were freed from ever doing what they say again. Not only that but Ben never said that you had to go back to the isle, all you have to do is stay here and be happy and you never have to worry about your parents again," Hiei stated.

"Are you saying that we never had to do any of this in the first place," Carlos asked for clarification.

"Correct, your parents can't get to you here so why should you fear what can't happen to you. Even then, you have free will so anything you choose, weather to be like your parents or not, is up to you and you alone," he told them bluntly before walking out the door.

He could hear their minds racing from the hallway, it was exciting to see what they will choose, but until then he would wait and see what happens Sunday for his entertainment.

* * *

 **Family day**

Hiei was mad, after a music number, where he still couldn't tell where the music was coming from, he saw the king, the king that sent him away from his family just to keep his father in check. He had murder in his eyes, he stalked up to the king and was behind him as he said, "how about a game of croquet before lunch?"

"Of course, game on," Ben said before he gave his father a fist bump, and that was when the prince caught sight of Hiei standing behind them.

"It seems that you are having fun, but would you like to tell me where my family is, king," Hiei said with venom when he spat out 'king'.

The king slowly turned around and looked at the short kid and knew exactly who he was from the eyes and hair alone. "I would like to tell you where your parents are Hiei, but I don't know, Mavis didn't trust us after my decree enough to tell me."

"Seems about right, guess when you've been a beast for years you tend to forget about the humanity behind everything hugh," he said before walking out of sight and towards a stand grabbing an ice-cream cone.

"What have I done, the hate in his eyes was as much as his father had the last time I saw him, but to direct it at me felt like the pits of hell staring at me," Beast said.

A guard came running up to him from behind sweating bullets and began talking, "your highness, you are requested at the front gates for an urgent matter, as is a Hiei."

"What happened that requires his attention too," Ben asked with interest.

"His parents are here to see him, both of them," the guard said nervously.

"It's about time they got word of my freedom from that dreadful place," they heard Hiei say and as they turned around, they saw nothing but air for he had already headed out to see them.

Hiei's speed was greater than everyone's, and not even a car could match him, so when he arrived in front of two people, they were surprised. The male had black hair, red eyes, black boots, black pants tucked into the boots, a black coat with gold trimming, and a white toga over his torso to pull the outfit together. The woman had blonde hair, green eyes, no shoes, a white dress with a bow around her collar, and white wings in her hair.

"It's good to finally be together again after sixteen long years, you could have written," Mavis joked to ease into the situation.

"You're the one that agreed with the king's no contact rule, I just followed it on my end," Hiei stated back before they all moved in to hug one another as a greeting. "It is good to see you, I didn't think you would show up how you look in the pictures I've seen on you though."

"We thought it would be the easiest way for you to identify us, we don't really know if they showed you pictures of us in anything but how we looked in the old days. Well, now that we're here, why don't we have fun while being a family, I'm sure the king doesn't want us staying for too long," Zeref spoke with a light chuckle.

"No, he doesn't, and when you are done here, could you give me back the lucky comb you stole form me Mavis," the king spoke as he came into view from the school.

"What lucky comb, you mean that old thing with all the gunk on it, I burnt that when I found it in my bag when I left," Mavis said innocently.

"Let's have fun here, this is a party after all, might be good to see how the kids of Maleficent and them grew up," Zeref said with humor.

"Foolish and full of fear thanks to their parents, didn't even realize some things until after hand holding along the way," Hiei said as they began to walk and talk.

* * *

 **During the Croquet game**

The beginning of the game was entertaining, when everyone saw Zeref they instantly knew who he was and grew fearful looks. That wasn't the best part though, the best part was when he started to walk around and act like a normal guy instead of a villain. Everyone was so afraid to set off a mood that they steered clear of him and the rest of the family in order to give them some privacy.

Hiei and Mavis were currently playing each other in a game of chess, with Mavis winning, but Hiei was coming in close behind. Zeref was beside them, watching each move played out as carefully as he could see, and kept an eye out for anything that would ruin their good time.

One such event is about to occur over with Mal as an older woman was walking up to her and looking her over with a quizzical eye. "Hello there," the woman said to her, and the three family members knew who the woman was.

"Hi," Mal said awkwardly, but mainly because she didn't know who the woman was or why she was studying her.

The woman walked to Mal's other side and asked, "now, have we met?"

Mal looked the woman over and said, "no, I don't think so, I'm new, I'm sort of like a transfer student."

"Oh, yes," the woman stated as Audrey came up from behind and said words that Mal didn't want to hear, 'grammy'. "Oh Audrey, give grammy a kiss, dear," the woman stated before receiving a peck on each cheek.

During her time in Auradon, Mal learned that Audrey was the daughter of sleeping beauty, so when she said 'grammy', Mal had to dumbly ask, "grammy?"

"Sleeping beauties mother, grammy I don't think you want to be talking to this girl, unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap," Audrey advised.

"What," the woman asked uncertain, until she took another look at Mal and exclaimed for everyone to hear, "you!" This caused everyone to look in their direction, and caused Mavis to look at Hiei expectantly for him to go to his friends, which is why he moved. "How are you here, and how have you stayed so young," she asked in exasperation.

"Queen Leah, it's okay, Maleficent is still on the island, this is her daughter Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance," Ben asked as he hung to his girlfriend.

"A chance to what Ben, destroy us, come on you remember don't you, the poison apples and the spells. Spells, my daughter... was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse, so her first steps, her first words, I missed it all," queen Leah exclaimed.

"Yes, her mother did those things, but children are not their parents, but unlike children, evil isn't born, it's made," Hiei stated clearly.

Mal moved to apologize to her, but Chad got in the way and decided to interfere, "go away, stay away from her."

"Don't do this Chad," Ben said as he moved in front of Mal in a protective stance.

"What, they were raised by their parents Ben, what do you thin villains teach their kids, huh, kindness, fairy play, no way, uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend (directed towards Mal), oh, you enjoy hurting people (Jay), and you, you're nothing but a gold digger, and a cheater (Evie). Then we have the worst of them all, a guy who wasn't raised by anything because his mommy turned traitor and fell in love with the worst villain there is. He is rude, crude, refuses to participate in anything unless it provides him with entertainment, and worst of all, he's nothing but an emotionless husk of hate (Hiei)," Chad stated.

"I may be all those things, but I am me, not my mother, not my father, just me, but you are just another grunt that follows the crowd like a mindless drone, you have my pity, fool," Hiei stated.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land," Evie asked and it actually showed a picture of Chad that wasn't his reflection when she shoved it in his face.

Chad didn't like that, so he swatted it away and knocked it from her hands and forced a scuffle to break out between him and Jay that was only brought to a halt when Evie used the sleeping agent for the limo driver on him. They left pretty quickly after that and didn't stay for the aftermath, neither did Hiei though, he just nodded to his parents and left with the other VKs.

* * *

 **After all their parents went home**

They were all sitting outside at benches while everyone was staring at them with either hate, distain, indifference, or in Doug's case for Evie, longing. Ben soon found them and walked up behind his girlfriend saying, "hey guys, how is everyone, hey listen, forget about it alright, it was nothing let it go. Tomorrow after the coronation I promise that everything will be okay, I have to go, I'll see you guys later," he said before leaving behind the still sad VKs.

Doug came after Ben to try and talk with Evie, "listen Evie, I just wanna talk about earlier today, I just...," that's as far as he got before he was called by Chad. He tried talking again but Chad called him again and he soon gave into peer pressure and after a quick, "I'm sorry," to Evie, Doug returned to the Auradon group.

Audrey and Jane chose that time to walk by and start speaking, "how long does she think that's going to last. Mal is just the bad girl infatuation," Audrey said snidely and completely oblivious to Hiei's glare.

"Yeah, I mean he's never going to make a villain a queen," Jane commented in Mal's ear just as they past, and that was starting to really bring hate from Hiei.

Mal acted while Hiei held his tongue though opening her spell book, she chanted, "beware, foreswear, undo Jan's hair," before making three swiping motions with her hand. She stood up as she heard the gasps and snickering from the others start to die down, "there's a lot more where that came from."

"Excuse me, who do you think you are," Audrey asked with attitude, a lot of attitude for someone who should be afraid of who they just insulted.

"Do I look like I'm kidding," she asked, Mal saw their smiles and cocky attitude drop, and for further infuses, she opened her spell book and they all ran. She saw this, and smiled even further when she turned around and looked at her friends, "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." She closed her spell book before finishing up with saying, "let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand."

Even Hiei nodded to her statement, and they all knew that if he agreed with a course of action, he must really hate this place now. "I agree, this place has become less amusing, might as well have some wicked fun while we take our leave," he stated as they walked and noticed the stares.

* * *

 **Next day at coronation**

It was now time for the coronation of prince Ben, soon to be king Ben, but before then the villain kids all stood up in the balcony waiting to leave, or stay depending on Mal's decision while down there. They were all in their best clothes for the event, even Hiei dressed up a little bit, but not much. He mainly dawned a better-looking outfit that was still designed for fighting, but was navy blue in color instead of black.

As they were waiting though, Hiei had to ask, "if this thing goes down south or if Mal doesn't go for the wand, what will you all do?"

"We'll stay by Mal in her decision, we're family and weather you like it or not, you are a part of that too," Evie stated with a smile.

Soon singing could be heard, and soon after that, Ben came walking down the aisle looking stiff as a board for all the world to see. When he reached the alter, Fairy Godmother came up and greeted the king and queen before removing the crown from the king's head as Ben knelt on the steps. The king lifted the glass dome protecting the wand as Belle went to remove said wand before handing it off to Fairy Godmother. She stepped up in front of Ben and spoke in a clear and loud voice, "do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy for as long as you shall reign?"

"I do solemnly swear," Ben stated clearly and loudly for everyone to hear.

"Then it is my honor and joy to bless our new king," that was as far as Fairy Godmother got before someone took the wand from her hands and a stream of magic shot forth from the wand in an uncontrollable furry. Now, you may have expected the person to be Mal, but instead, it was Jane who took the wand. "Child, what are you doing," her other yelled out for her safety and the safety of others.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo," Jane said as she tried to work the magic in the wand. Things were going nowhere, and the way she was moving the wand, someone was going to get hurt or killed if somebody didn't do something.

Luckily, Mal ran up to her when her back was turned and grabbed the wand before jerking it from her hands and stopping the uncontrolled magic flow. The others in the balcony figured now was the time to head down and finally stay in the action incase things get ugly. When they arrived, they expected Mal to still have the wand, not give the wand to Fairy Godmother after taking it from Jane. Now was the time that Hiei chose to ask the godmother something, "what happened to that stream of magic that shot from the wand and into the sky?"

"I don't know, we need to find out what it did before anything gets out of hand," and just as Fairy Godmother said that, a green smoke cloud came from the ceiling.

It fell and revealed itself to be Maleficent from the isle, "bibbidi-bobbidi," and just as Fairy Godmother was about to say 'boo', Maleficent said it first and froze them all except for the VKs.

After a short brief with messing with the royal family and stealing Mal's new ring from Ben, Maleficent confronted the children. "Falling in love is weak and ridiculous, it's not what you want," she stated certainly.

"You don't know what I want, mom, have you ever once asked me what I want, I'm not you," Mal stated.

"Oh, obviously, I've had year and years and years and years of practice being evil, you'll get there," Maleficent encouraged.

"No, I will not, and I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself, and love is not weak, or ridiculous, it's actually really amazing," she retorted.

"I know one thing young lady, you have no room for love in your life," the dragon sorcerous yelled.

"And now I command, wand to my hand," Mal chanted before the wand flew from Maleficent's hands to her daughter's, "it worked."

"I hardly think so, frankly, this is tedious and very immature, give me the wand, give me the wand," she screeched.

"Hold on Mal, maybe good really is more powerful than evil," Carlos guessed before duke came up and jumped on Maleficent.

she through the canine off herself before Jay makes a play for her staff and tries to take it to lessen her power, it didn't work because Maleficent just sent a burst of magic to send him on his back. She cackles for a bit before yelling, "enough, you all will regret this," before turning into a dragon of tremendous size.

The other kids start running, but as everything was going down, they never noticed Hiei snuck off and waited from the ceiling so that he could act. When Maleficent turned into a dragon, he chose that time to act by jumping down from the ceiling while making a sword from black flames on his way down and making a slicing motion for her head. It worked because the dragon found herself without one in the blink of an eye, and in just a swing of a sword, Maleficent and Mal's mother was dead.

"Mom, what have you done," Mal screeched when she noticed and began running up to the corpse of her decapitated mother as smoke covered it and revealed the dead forms of Maleficent's head and body separated by a clean cut on the neck.

"I killed her, I chose to in order to get rid of a future threat, you can do what you wish with the body, I don't care, I'll be leaving now," with that, Hiei left and wasn't seen by the kids for quite some time.

A search party was sent out for him, just as one was for Mavis and Zeref, but their son was just as crafty as them as he wasn't found at all through the search party.

* * *

 **A/N: don't know if i'm going to try for the sequal movie or just make this a one shot, depends on how many of you like this.**


	2. Descendants 2

Black Descendant

Chapter 2

Descendants 2

It has now been six months since the coronation, and all throughout the land the man hunt for the teen who killed Maleficent was on. Some wanted to find him to congratulate him on the service he provided for the kingdom, while others wanted to find him to lock him up for what he had done. Evil or good, son of evil and light or not, everyone deserved to live and that is the message that faction argued when on the hunt.

Not everyone cared about what happened though, Hiei's parents hadn't seen him since family day but knew he was fine and alive, they just had a feeling. King Beast and Queen Belle didn't want to get involved with the search, mainly because they were witnessed to some of the things that Maleficent did in her past and knew it was for the best that she's gone. This was the same with the older generation as well, they held a little regret about thinking this of course, but ultimately knew it was for the best.

Mal was obviously grief stricken at the loss of her mother and hid that pain with rage and anger for the first two months of the search. During that time is when she used every single spell in her mom's spell book to find the demon of the isle. She never did find him, but after the first two months is when her friends had an intervention for her and after that is when she calmed down to the point of regular grief. The last four months she had spent with Ben and learned the ways of the royal court and how to act around others.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos integrated with the rest of Auradon well enough and spent their days doing their own thing. Evie spent time on her fashion business, Jay was the jock of the group so he was on some of the major sports teams, and Carlos was always inventing, such as a 3D printer. Evie was also one of Ben's top advisers when she wasn't hanging around Mal or Doug, her boyfriend and son of Dopy the dwarf.

That was for the teens from the isle though, for the demon of the isle, that was another story entirely, and what a story it was. Hiei knew he was different from the rest of the insufferable teenagers that he had been forced to socialize with. Just how much of a difference he didn't know until the day he did what no one before him thought of doing, he killed Maleficent and fled the land and headed back to the isle for a quick rest. After that he fled through a portal to a different world, using Hiei's energy instead of magic, where it was trouble after trouble with that place.

Hiei became a mercenary in order to make a living for himself, but soon he was approached by someone named Koenma that knew he didn't belong in this world. Hiei explained that he was on the run because he killed an evil dragon and the dragon's kid wanted revenge on him for what he did. Koenma made him a deal not to tell anyone as long as Hiei worked for Koenma, and with limited options, that's what Hiei did for six months.

The first thing Hiei did was sneak into demon world, and yes, it actually existed here, and found a person by the name of Shigure for something he heard about called a Jagan eye implant. The next little while seemed like a blur after six months, there was the dark tournament, where he had to team with some fools that only had two seemingly smart people in them. Then a former spirit detective, the name of the title to one of the guys that he worked with, went rogue and tried to open a portal to demon world. After that event, he knew that it was probably safer to go back to his own realm, especially since his help from spirit world was taken away.

That's what Hiei did, he went back to his own realm and landed on the isle of the lost, which had gone downhill since he was last there. He snuck around and saw that Mal was seen as a traitor to villainy for marrying king Ben while Hiei was seen as an actual villain for killing Maleficent. That meant that for the backwards people of the isle of the lost, Hiei was on good terms with them while Mal was on very bad terms. He snuck around and spied on everyone the best he could and found out that Harry, CJ's brother, was looking for him because he broke CJ's heart by disappearing for six months.

Hiei Knew what he had to do, but first he needed to find a place to stay, and the best way to do that, was to go see an old place that he didn't want to visit until needed, too bad that now was that time. In a seemingly random ally beside a staircase with a fence separating it from the rest of the trash filled ally is where he went. Hiei took a stone from off a stand at the corner and tossed it to hit a sign that said, 'danger, flying rocks', then the path to the staircase was opened to whoever needed. He ascended the stairs and made sure to close the gate behind him as he did, before going into an older part of the building with graffiti all around the walls in a spacious room.

To Hiei's surprise however, he found the room already occupied by one other, Mal, with a new look and switched from purple, to blonde, back to a flat purple with less bounce. She was spray painting some new designs on the wall and only stopped when he coughed to get her attention. When she did stop and turn around, she growl at who had intruded onto the old stomping ground, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because this was our old spot to, what was the term, hang out, even if you all hung out and I slept away from you, and I thought that with you and the others being back in Auradon, that I could hang out here, what about you," Hiei stoically said.

"I'm not telling you anything, you killed my mother and fled after saying you got rid of a future threat, future threat to what exactly," Mal asked while he stepped the rest of the way in and set down on a leather seat with an arm rests.

"A future threat to everyone, my father wants to live in peace, that made the top ranking evil villain on the isle or anywhere else being Maleficent, and so what would happen after her punishment was served," he asked.

"She'd try again and again until the day she died or until she finally succeeded," she replied.

"Exactly, and while everything was going on, what would happen to the citizens during the battles and fights, they would be in more danger than ever before from your mother's caged fury. I put a stop to it in order to save the lives of those that would suffer in the future conflict," Hiei informed.

"Fine, I'll still hate you for what you did to my mom, but I can at least accept your reason," Mal stated.

"How mature of you, now that I've answered your question, how about you answer mine," he offered.

"Fine, me and Ben had a fight about me using magic to help with the learning of the royal court, things were said and I realized that I didn't belong there," she informed vaguely.

"Well, he shouldn't really be surprised, we grew up differently than him, we take every advantage that we can get over any obstacle, and if he doesn't see that then that his fault," Hiei said bluntly. They set in silence for a few more moments before he spoke up again, "you know they'll come for you, don't you, Ben, Evie, Carlos, and Jay will all come to take you back."

"I know what you're saying, and I'm not looking forward to it, but they need to understand that I'm not going back, no matter what they do they won't ever get a perfect little princess." Mal stated as she decided to get back to her spray painting. "By the way, I ran into Harry after Dizzy did my hair, he said that if he ever found you that he'd hook you, and then he went on and on about other stuff" she said in a way to lighten the mood.

"I heard about that, and I'll be sure to stay as far away from him as I can," Hiei said before closing his eyes and seemed to be meditating.

"I also ran into CJ a few times when she got past the barrier, and I have to say, you have a way with women if you got her that mad at you," Mal mentioned.

"Is she still in Auradon," he asked to which she nodded and went on to explain what all she did before they sent her back. "I will deal with CJ, but in the meantime, you have a guest so I'll leave you two alone," he said as he turned to leave after passing Ben in the hallway.

"What are you doing here," Ben asked as he stopped and grabbed Hiei's shoulder to stop him as well.

"None of your concern, now unhand me," Hiei said before shrugging off Ben's hand and walking back to and down the steps. He saw the others from Auradon and knew they came with Ben when Mal left, there was no way that they'd let him come here alone. "I assume that you brought Ben here to get Mal to come back with you where she doesn't fit in, correct?"

The other three jumped when they heard that voice, and jumped again when they saw Hiei and how much he changed, now having a bandage over his forehead and right arm. This covered his Jagan eye and Dragon of the Darkness Flame tattoo, and also made him look even more scary when threatening. "I assume that you were up there with Mal, when did you get back from wherever it is you went," Evie asked.

"I traveled, and I got back not long before you all came here, just long enough for Mal to tell me why she left, and I know that Ben won't change her mind, he'll try and fail," Hiei said.

"He still has to try, with everything that's happened, I don't think it'll be safe for Mal to stay here," Carlos guessed.

"Yeah, so we need to find any and all means to get her back, think you can help us Hiei," Jay asked and surprised the other two and when they looked at him funny he had to explain. "Listen, I know you don't see me as a smart guy, but I know enough to know that Maleficent would wage war on everyone until she got what she wanted. The cost of something like that would be too great and in the end, the only ones we'd have left to blame was ourselves for not stopping it when we had the chance. That's why I'm not really mad about what he did to Mal's mom, I knew what the outcome of that would be if he didn't."

"When we were on that balcony overlooking what was about to go down, I said that we're all family, and that means we stick together no matter what, I would be a liar if I went back on that now," Evie stated.

"Never expected that, but one thing is for sure, I'll help you in trying to get Mal out of here, but it won't be easy, she's like another annoying teenager I know," Hiei mentioned quietly.

Ben descended down the stairs at that time, and he looked so defeated with slumped shoulders and a huge frown on his face that you would think someone killed his favorite dog. "She's not coming back," was all he said while still walking and turning the corner to go down the alley they came from.

"I'll talk to her," she said before going to a microphone on a post just outside the caged gate, "M, Mal it's Evie, let me just talk to you for a second, Mal come on."

"Go away," Mal's voice came out from the speaker in a harsh yell.

Jay walked up and put his hand on Evie's shoulder, "let's give her a couple of hours to cool off," he suggested.

Now is when Carlos finally noticed something, Ben was gone, so he voiced it, "guys, where's Ben?"

"Ben, BEN," Evie called until she saw a shadow approaching, "Ben don't scare us like that."

"Don't scare you, but that's my specialty," Harry stated and noticed that Hiei wasn't with them, not seen anyway, he was in hiding since he didn't want to confront this buffoon right now.

"Harry, what did you do with Ben," Jay demanded of the kid pirate.

"Oh, uh, we nicked him, mm-hmm, yeah, and if you want to see him again, have Mal come to the Chips Shoppe tonight, alone, Uma wants a little visit, ah Jay, seems like you've lost your touch," Harry said as he saw Jay try to act intimidating. Jay made a move to try and tackle him but was stopped by Evie as to not provoke the enemy into harming Ben, and so they let Harry walk off while whistling a tune.

* * *

Inside hang out spot

"If you guys never would have brought him here, this never would have happened, what were you thinking," Mal asked the group that brought Ben while they looked a little ashamed while Hiei was leaning against a wall.

"He was going to come with or without us, we just wanted to protect him," Evie reasoned.

"Yeah, and we completely blew it guys," Carlos mentioned.

"Okay, okay, so what are we going to do," Jay asked using the we as all of them, and Mal knew it.

"'WE' are not doing anything, this is between Uma and me, and she's a punk and guess what, now I have to go get him," Mal stated.

"Woah, woah, woah, Mal, you're still going to have to go through Harry Hook and his dwarf rats," Carlos list off.

"Yeah, you're going to need us," Jay stated with a reasonable assumption.

"Uma said to come alone," Mal stated before looking at Hiei, "but that doesn't mean I won't have backup, can you sneak in and keep a lookout since only Harry has a vendetta against you?"

"I got nothing better to do," Hiei said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I can sneak in, which you don't need to know how, and hide in the rafters with nobody able to see me."

"See, I'll be watched by very capable, if not a little bloody, hands," Mal said with a smile that said she'll be fine, and after they all nodded that it was the only way.

* * *

Just outside Chip Shoppe

Mal was about to walk in the shop when she heard a voice in her head that made her almost fall down, "I'll be watching and in contact with you through telepathy."

"How did you get telepathy, and why are you just now mentioning this," Mal asked out loud.

"Don't talk out loud, just think and I'll hear your thoughts, but you don't need to know how I got it, nor do you need to know why I'm mentioning this now, just don't tell the others," Hiei said and it fell back to silence from there.

Mal stood there and took a breath before stepping through the double swing doors and standing there and waiting to be noticed and when she was she said in a singsong voice, "I'm back."

"Loser, party of one, right this way please," Uma said while motioning for her to sit down at a table while scooting a chair in her direction where Mal caught it and sat in it in reverse against the table.

There was a moment of silence before Mal took a sniff of the air and said, "place still stinks," as an observation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're down a butler today, princess," she said back in a very joking way.

"Where is he," Mal simply stated.

Uma took off her apron and smugly began to talk, "you know I've dreamed of this, you wanting something from me and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

"I'm so flattered that you dream of me, I haven't given you one thought since I left," Mal said back without missing a beat.

Uma slammed her hands on the table and said, "obviously, you have your perfect little life, don't you, doesn't she have the perfect little life," she said louder for everyone to hear, "and we're 20 years into a garbage strike."

"Listen, if you have some kind of score to settle with me, game on, I see no reason to bring Ben into this," Mal reasoned with the sea child.

Uma did a little laugh, "it may be a little unnecessary, but oh, it is so much fun, here's the deal," she said before finally sitting down at the table and putting her hand up for an arm wrestling match. "If you win, Ben is free to go," Mal put her hand up as well, "don't you want to know what I get if I win?"

"Still dreaming," Mal commented before Uma grabbed onto her hand a little rougher than needed.

"Last time I checked, your mother thought she had things all sewn up to, huh, how'd that work out for her again, ready and go," she said as they both started to battle in a contest of arm strength. "You know, that whole princess act, ugh, never bought it for a second, you can stick a tiara on a villain, but you're still a villain."

"And you can slap a pirate hat on but your still shrimpy," Mal said right back and almost won from Uma losing focus.

It was becoming evident that Mal was going to win with superior strength and glowing green eyes, but then Uma pulled out her trick, "if I win, you bring me the wand." In that moment, Mal lost all focus and lost the match in a swift motion, "now if you want beast boy back, bring me Fairy Godmothers magic wand to my ship tomorrow at noon sharp." She began walking away before turning back, "oh and if you blab, you can kiss your baby goodbye."

* * *

Hangout spot

"There is no way we're giving Uma the wand, we can't just let her destroy Auradon," Evie said as Jay and Carlos was sitting between her standing position while Mal was pacing and Hiei leaned against a wall.

"Uma doesn't get the wand then Ben is toast guys," Carlos pointed out.

"Right, so we're gonna give Uma, of all people, the wand," Evie said.

"Do we have another choice," he asked back.

"Wait, you guys, your 3D printer," Mal pointed out while gesturing to Carlos.

"A phony wand," Carlos asked as she nodded yes.

"And the second Uma tests it she'll know it's fake," Evie pointed out the hole in that plan.

"Well, okay, so we just get Ben out really fast, but we need some kind of diversion," Mal said as everyone gave Hiei a pleading look.

"Why don't you just use smoke bombs instead of me creating a diversion and risk Harry coming after me," Hiei asked with a glare.

"We'll use that as a backup in case you can't make a diversion, I'll get the chemicals I need from Lady Tremaine's place," Evie said before walking up to Mal, "oh, and sick hair by the way, evil stepmom really stepped up her game."

"Okay, do you want to know something, Dizzy did this," Mal began before they began talking about hair until Jay interrupted them. "Right, Hiei, how did you come about being able to use telepathy, last time I checked you only used weird energy that wasn't magic."

"I visited another world where I found a demon by the name of Shigure that implanted me with a third eye that allows me to do many things, one of which is read minds, now let's get to work on rescuing Ben," Hiei suggested.

"Right, Carlos and Jay, you guys meet us at Pirate's Bay no later than noon, Hiei, you go prepare a distraction, but no killing, and guys, losing is not an option. Cause we're rotten," she began before everyone except Hiei sounded off 'to the core' and looked at him as if expecting to say it as well.

He sighed and finally gave in, "to the core," before disappearing from sight of them all and going to prepare his little distraction, and he had a good idea where to start.

* * *

Hiei's distraction location

In the middle of the night had Hiei standing on the roof of the run down building he was looking for to the left of the pirate ship that would be the battleground tomorrow. Hiei's plan was simple, and it would kill two birds with one stone, make up with CJ for breaking her heart and at the right moment where Ben is free from the trade off, make sure CJ is up to yell at them. Then, take CJ with them to Auradon so she isn't targeted while here on the isle, and the plan only relied on one thing, if he could get back together with CJ or not.

Taking a deep breath, he jumps over and lands on her windowsill without a single sound and opens it using his sword in-between the crack in the window. He lifts the window without a sound as well before making sure nothing on the floor or near him would make a surprise sound before stepping in. The room was a rundown room with nothing cozy about it, and a part of him truly did feel for the girl that he broke the heart of, but couldn't bring her with him since she didn't have the power he did. He noticed her in her bed with the covers off in what appears to be short shorts and a tank top that hugged her body, a matching set that had little skull and crossbones on them.

Hiei walked over to the bed and stood over her seemingly sleeping form with tear stained eyes, and as he stood there, as if waiting for something, before saying what he came here to say. "I don't expect you to forgive me, I don't even expect you to like me after what I did, and you can deny any feelings that you had for me if you wish, but I will never deny any of the feelings that I had for you. I wanted to come here and tell you why I didn't bring you with me when I first went to Auradon, you weren't invited was one and I didn't want you caught up in what I was about to do is another. I had already known how things were going to turn out before the coronation, and knew what I had to do to make sure the survival of everyone was assured. The only way to do that was to kill Maleficent and head to a new realm, I did and got caught up in another mess for six months before coming back here."

Hiei saw CJ twitch slightly to signify she was actually awake like he thought and listening in as if she was asleep.

"I came here and ran into Mal first and then king Ben got captured by Uma and short story of it is I need to make a distraction, and logically speaking, since I was going to come here anyway to make up with you. I figured that I could get your help after I made up with you, but that is after we make up, right now I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and that I love you. I also know that you're awake and listening to every single one of my words, so you can either kill me now or kiss me now, your choice." Hiei said before turning his back to the bed and allowing whatever she wanted to do to him be accepted by in whatever way she liked.

He expected her to do one of two things, kill him or kiss him, kill him because he did deserve it from leaving her, or kiss him because he came back to apologize and to express his feelings. He didn't expect her to grab him and pull him down on the bed and have her lay on top of him with her head on his chest as if he were a pillow. "I forgive you, and I have a plan for the distraction, already in mind, but for now, just let me lay here with you until then," CJ said with hope.

"Hn," he acknowledged with a smirk since he knew she couldn't stand it when he just did that, but only got a giggle out of her and a peck on the cheek before laying her head back down to sleep.

* * *

Next day at noon

Hiei and CJ were awake and had been for hours and talked about what they had been up to since he left, and boy did they have stories to tell. Hiei already knew CJ's stories from Mal but it was interesting to hear the stories from her angle and how she dealt with it. She did choke up on some parts though, like how she was alone and didn't cope well with his disappearance from the isle and Auradon, even trying to find him outside of the isle.

Hiei's stories though, they made CJ want to wrench at what all he did when he went to a new realm, all the killing and destruction was way beyond what she had heard from any other villain doing, except his own father. Hiei told her everything, from getting a third eye that allows him to do some awesome stuff, to getting the dragon of the darkness flame, and the fights of the dark tournament. Then the fights with the rogue spirit detective, and then finally coming back here with Ben getting captured, yes, Hiei told CJ everything about his adventures.

Then the two heard the noise outside and knew that the battle had started, well, more like a rap battle that ended with Mal testing the wand and seemingly making a dog talk. The trade for Ben went on and before Uma could even try and say a spell to bring down the barrier, CJ enacted her plan for a distraction. "HEY, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, WILL YOU PEOPLE KEEP IT DOWN," she yelled out and gave Mal enough time to tell Ben it was a fake wand and to run, but did it quietly.

"We're just trying to bring down the barrier dear sister, and you shouldn't be sleeping at noon anyway," Harry mentioned.

"Yes, well when you're sleeping with your boyfriend, you lose track of time from the good feelings, you know," CJ called out suggestively as Hiei gave her a look that said, 'are you serious?'

"WHAT, UMA DON'T EVEN USE THAT WAND UNTIL I HOOK THAT MONSTER THAT JUST DEFILED MY SISTER," Harry yelled out and shot forward and moved to climb up to his sister's window.

"I never said I wasn't going to get payback, and we need a distraction, and this is just the way to do it," CJ quietly said before getting another mischievous idea.

"Are you kidding me," Hiei quietly yelled before CJ gave him a wink and stripped him of his signature black cloak and sleeveless black shirt and shoved him out the other window for everyone to see. The VKs were all staring at him with slack jaws and wide eyes that this was his distraction plan, but really it wasn't. Uma's crew was there laughing at his misery while Harry reached the window that Hiei used to first entered the room in the night before.

"He went out the other window," CJ casually voiced and forced Hiei to turn the corner of the building and hid on the other window while Harry popped his head out the window Hiei previously was at.

'You and the others quietly get out of here, we'll meet before the limo gets to the bridge,' Hiei sent telepathically to the VKs while he was hiding from Harry.

"Harry, he's at the other window," Uma informed while motioning with her hands to stay where he was at, and Harry quickly caught on to what she was saying, but Hiei didn't see this.

So, when he turned the corner to hide from Harry, the kid pirate caught him and slung his hook back to hook him, and would have if Hiei's speed wasn't as fast as it was. He jumped off the window and seemingly disappeared from sight in a blur that reappeared on the mast to the kid pirate's ship. Hiei quickly checked to see if the other VKs made it to the limo yet and saw that they had and was starting to drive off, so it was time to go.

While all of this was happening, CJ was readying a packed bag to take with her on the trip back to Auradon, and this time she was going to stay with Hiei no matter what. She also got ready to go herself as well, she dressed in, instead of her usual pirate getup, something she had prepared for this event just in case. She now wore black skin-tight pants with high-heel boots, a dark red tank top was worn underneath a dark red, almost black, cloak with a white scarf around her neck. She looked outside to see Harry climbing the rope latter to get to her boyfriend when Hiei phased out again and this time appeared right in front of her. Before she could say or react to anything, she felt a wave of air around her from the move at fast speed until it stopped in front of a limo that had to slam on its brakes.

Hiei wordlessly went to the side and opened the back door and almost had to shove CJ in from the daze she was in before getting in himself and noticed how awkward it was and figured that Ben said something he shouldn't have.

"That was your plan, get back together with CJ and then sleep with her," Mal stated in disbelief.

"Not in its entirety, but one thing that was misinterpreted was that we had sex, we just slept, that was all, and it was CJ that came up with the plan that happened, much to my annoyance," Hiei said as he sent a small glare to CJ. Her response was to just wink at him and blow him a kiss before he shook his head and focused on Ben with a smile that made the boy sweat a little, "you and I need to talk about a few things."

* * *

Back at Auradon

The teens pulled up to the front while in the limo before exiting and noticed the immediate stares at Hiei and CJ Hook who was walking with her right arm interlocked with his. "I'll get these back to the gym," Lonnie said referring to the swords they brought just in case they were needed.

"Thanks, see you later," Jay said as he watched her walk off.

"Ben, there you are, Cotillion's tonight, come here," Jane interrupted and her and Ben began whispering about something that Hiei didn't pay attention to until Jane was about to leave.

"You forgetting something Ben," Hiei said icily before Ben turned to look at him and Hiei put on a glare.

"Oh, right, Jane, take CJ Hook to Fairy Godmother and tell her I want her enrolled at Auradon Prep as soon as possible, and tell her it's an order from the king," Ben said as he began to sweat from Hiei's glare. CJ coughed and brought up what she wanted Ben to say next, "also I pardon Hiei for his crime of murder of Maleficent."

"Fine, but mom isn't going to be happy about this," Jane said before motioning CJ to follow, and before she did CJ gave Hiei a quick peck on the cheek.

Evie grabbed Mal and whispered, "we need to talk," before about to go off and talk alone before being stopped by an unlikely person.

"No, you guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering your girl talk stuff or whatever, and us three guys are tired of it," Carlos declared.

"I'm not," Jay awkwardly declared but was clearly ignored.

"Personally, if I want to know something I can just read your minds, not that hard," Hiei mentioned as everyone turned to look at him with a 'are you serious' face, he just shrugged.

"We're your family too, we've been through a lot together, we're not stopping that now, okay," Carlos said and ignored the last two comments. "Everyone sit," he commanded as he set and everyone reluctantly followed suit, even Hiei for some reason, "I don't know how to start girl talk."

"Um, well, I'm a mess, I'm such a mess," Mal started before her voice began to break, "I mean, six months ago I was, you know, stealing candy from babies. Now everybody wants me to be a lady of the court and I have no idea how to keep up the act."

"Then don't," Carlos suggested with a smile and actually being serious about it.

Evie took Mal's hand and sat there with her and spoke up, "we're always going to be the kids from the isle, I tried to forget it, I really tried, but those are our roots and we all did what we had to do to survive. It made us who we are, and we're never going to be like anybody else here, and that's okay, and we can't fake it."

"Yeah, I mean, especially without my spell book," Mal mentioned, and that's where Hiei got a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad is going to happen.

"Mal, if Ben doesn't love the real you, then he's not the one, give him a chance," Carlos offered his advice on the subject.

"I'm going to make some changes to your dress, and only if you're up for it, it will be waiting for you, okay," Evie offered and got a silent nod from Mal before the two hugged and Hiei left, he still had things to do before tonight.

* * *

Cotillion

Hiei and CJ arrived to the Cotillion boat with interlocking arms and managed to bypass the horde of reporters using Hiei's enhanced speed without them taking any pictures of them. Hiei was wearing a complete turnaround from his last party attire, this time he was wearing a complete suit made of nothing but black with his dragon of the darkness flame tattoo covered with a black glove on his hand. CJ was wearing something to match her date and so she wore all black as well, but she didn't wear anything subtle either. She wore a backless dress that was tied at the neck with a thin line going to the top of her cleavage that showed off her figure to anyone who payed attention. She also had on black gloves that went just past her elbows, and also had a black lacy sash-like belt around her stomach with a piece of it going to the bottom of the dress that puffed out a little at the end.

Hiei and CJ appeared together in a corner near the exit in case they needed to make a run for it, and was only in case of that, they actually hoped to stay for this event though. They watched where everyone was and made sure they had their own fun as well, mainly at random times making some kid miserable with a few tricks and watch them squirm.

Then they heard the fanfares playing and looked to the steps and saw a man stand there to announce, "the future Lady Mal," he said as murmurs were heard all around them as Mal came out with Auradon colors on. The dress was yellow for the main color blue lacing, gloves, and a neck pad thing on it, the announcer leaned in close and said, "you work it girl," quietly to Mal.

Everyone began to cheer for her, which started with Evie, and all but Hiei and CJ were cheering, but when Mal looked over to them, they gave their nods of approval all the same. Mal descended the steps and was greeted by the king and queen instead of Ben because he wasn't there yet, which was strange to Hiei.

"I know we were shocked at first, but you are exactly what Ben needs," Belle stated to Mal as a way to reassure her or herself, Hiei couldn't decide.

"And lucky for me, she doesn't go by first impressions," Beast joked to help lighten the mood a bit.

Evie came on stage and led her off the final step and whispered a little bit before the fanfares were heard again and the same announcer said, "King Benjamin," before the teen appeared and walked down the steps as well.

Something wasn't right though, Hiei could see a dark aura around him that wasn't there before, and it was around his heart. That could mean only one thing, a love spell like the one Mal first used on him, 'great, now we'll have to deal with a love spelled king,' Hiei thought.

Ben bowed before Mal and she bowed back before he said with regret in his eyes, "Mal, I wish I had time to explain," Ben said before the light shown on the steps again and Uma came out into view in an aqua colored dress.

Uma nervously descended the steps as Ben moved to meet her at the halfway point, and then did the unthinkable and worst thing for Mal, he bent down and kissed Uma's right hand, the hand that had his ring on it.

They then proceeded to walk over to Mal where Ben spoke, "I'm sorry, it all happened so fast, something happened to me when I was on the isle with Uma, a connection."

"What are you saying," Mal asked in her shocked stupor from everything.

"I'm saying," Ben started before it was finished by Uma in a loving way that almost made Hiei forget that Ben was being spelled.

"It was love, it was, I just realized how alike Ben and I are, you know," Uma stated as she and Ben stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Ben, did you go back for her," Mal asked as all the VKs could hear her heart breaking from everything that was happening.

"He didn't have to, I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I'm an excellent swimmer," Uma admitted before she and Ben went back to looking into one another's eyes for a moment before Uma went up to Mal and grabbed her hand. "Listen Mal, I just really want to thank you, I do, for everything," she then hugged Mal while said girl was in shock, but still felt the awkwardness of the hug.

"Don't you see Mal, you were right, you knew that we weren't meant to be together, that's why you never told me that you loved me," Ben said before taking Uma and started to dance with her.

Evie had to get Mal and take her back to the other VKs and their dates because she was in such a shock that she was just standing there. "Not too thrilled I risked my life for him," Carlos stated with distain and venom in his voice.

Lonnie walked over to Mal and said, we're with you Mal," meaning that all of the VKs and their dates were with her in whatever she wanted to do.

Jay was the next to move, "let's get out of here," he said and she agreed and they all moved, as did Hiei and CJ because they couldn't watch what was happening anymore.

They walked by Ben's parents and so they had to say something, "Mal, honey, we're so sorry, we had no idea," Belle said.

"I'm going to talk to him," Beast said as Jane reached the announcer when she sneaked off up the steps to say something to him.

"Lumiere, unveil the gift, they need to see it," Jane told him before the light shown on him again and he started.

"And now, for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his Lady," Lumiere announced and gestured to Mal and not Uma.

The fanfare started to play and they all stared at the front of the boat when a blue curtain was taken off and revealed it to be a stained-glass window with Mal as a kid from the isle and not a lady of the court. "Ben did that, he's known who I was all along, he loves the real me," Mal said to herself but everyone else heard her.

This is where Uma lost her temper and made a demand in that anger, "cover that back up," as she moved threateningly to the announcer.

"I will not," Lumiere stated as if he was unmoved by her demand and huge spike in her anger.

There was murmuring all around before Uma thought that now would be a good time to set her plan into motion, "um, uh, why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?"

"I have an announcement," Ben exclaimed as everyone stepped closer, "Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady."

"Son," the king started to say but was immediately stopped by the most unexpected of things.

"NOT NOW DAD," Ben screamed at his own father before continuing and ignored the looks on everyone's faces about what just happened. "Uh, so as my gift to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all, Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier," now everyone was gasping about that announcement.

"I most certainly will not," Fairy Godmother rebelled.

"I AM YOUR KING," he yelled out again.

"Obey him," Uma demanded as they all gasped.

"Ben's been spelled," Mal stated.

"Uma found your spell book," Evie guessed.

Mal looked at the window and knew what she had to do, Hiei looked at CJ and she looked at him while he mouthed the words, "want to go to the roof," and of course she nodded. He picked her up and they discreetly phased out and with a rush of wind appeared on the roof of the boat party and started to watch as Mal got to Ben and Uma.

"Ben, look at me," Mal stated.

"No, look at me, you love me remember," Uma demanded.

"No, you don't," Mal countered.

"Yes, you do," Uma stated before turning to Fairy Godmother, "bring down the barrier now."

"I do not take orders from you," Fairy Godmother stated.

"Ben, I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough, and I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself. But Ben, that's me, I'm part isle and part Auradon, and you've always known who we were and who we can be. Ben, I know what love feels like now, and Ben, of course I love you, Ben I've always loved you," Mal took that moment to kiss Ben with true loves kiss and break the spell.

"Ugh, give it to me," Uma demanded as she made a move for the wand.

"No, guards, seize her," Fairy Godmother ordered as Evie stopped her from getting the wand.

Uma ran for the railings of the deck as an escape route as Mal warned everyone away from the railings to talk Uma down from doing something stupid. "Uma, I know you, you are so much more than just a villain, and you have to believe me because I've been there, do not let your pride get in the way of something you really want."

Uma looked around to see her options, but then her necklace started to glow before she jumped overboard and stayed in the water for a few moments before a spiraling wave of water came out and splashed the ship. A giant octopus Uma came out of the water now, "true love's kiss won't defeat this, the world will know my name," before whipping a couple tentacles at them.

"Enough of this, it's time I show you what a real demon is like," Hiei announced before he stripped his top off his clothing to reveal a very fine toned body. His skin started to turn green and covered with what looked like closed eyes all over his body and the night air around them became to feel heavy like a heavy weight that nobody could see. The eyes on his body opened up in an instant as the wrapping on his forehead came off to reveal a third eye. On his right arm was a tattoo of a black dragon made of what looks like black fire, and the feeling that everyone got from that was that of death and destruction.

"You know, now that I get a good look at you, I can see why you took off your shirt to give me a show," CJ said from her spot next to him.

"You think you can take me on little man, you may be able to change skin tone, and get weird eyes, but you can't beat me," Uma declared.

"We'll see," was all Hiei said before he shot something from his right fist, it was black fire that was about to hit Uma before she dived into the sea, but the fire hit the water and in return made the impact point boil. He dashed and stood perfectly on the railing of the ship and sent a huge wave of black fire that engulfed everything in boiling water that made the others present cringe. Uma emerged on the other side of the boat and made to swipe at him but only felt pain as Hiei used a sword made of black fire to cut the tentacle from Uma.

Uma submerged back into the sea to avoid another wave of fire just as Mal had enough of this herself and began to change into a dragon herself. Hiei saw this and decided that he'd let them fight it out, it's nice to have a show with a part anyways. The fight was just as you'd think, dragon shooting fire, octopus dodging, dragon making a sweep attack, then more fire and dodging just the same. The octopus using her tentacles to make attacks and the dragon dodging them all as the octopus dodged the fire coming for her.

Then Ben decided to do something stupid and jump in the water and began to talk the monsters down with a speech that ended with Uma getting away and everyone just ending up wet. Ben got on the boat from a rope ladder that Jay and Carlos let down for him and Ben flew to in front of her window where she changed into what she looked like in the window.

"How does that happen, that makes literally no sense," Hiei said aggravated about the lack of logic with that little fact.

"Well, at least we're dry while everyone else is about to get wet," CJ commented while watching him get his cloths back on.

"I just hope that we don't have to deal with some stupid little end of party song, that'll just be troublesome," he said as he finished getting his clothes back on.

"Just you watch, I'm pretty sure that's going to be what happens now that you've said it," she pointed out and hugged him close when he set down next to her.

Then they heard music start to play, "fine, if I'm going to be forced to listen to music, then we might as well dance a little to it, you were always saying how much you wanted to go out dancing."

"Yay," CJ cheered before getting to their feet as the lyrics were heard.

Looking back at yesterday

I thought I gave it everything

But still there's so much road ahead of me

When I looked into your eyes

I guess I didn't recognize

Who we are and all that we can be

Sometimes it's hard to find yourself

But it's worth it in the end

'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

We gotta be bold

We gotta be brave

We gotta be free

We gotta get loud

Making that change

You gotta believe (woah)

We'll look deep inside

And we'll rise up and shine

We can be bold

We can be brave

Let everyone see

It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)

It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)

It starts with you and me

There's something special that I've learned

It's together we can change the world

Everybody's got something that they can bring

When you take a look inside yourself

Do you wish that you were something else?

But who you are is who you need to be

Sometimes it's hard to find yourself

But it's worth it in the end

'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

We gotta be bold

We gotta be brave

We gotta be free

We gotta get loud

Making that change

You gotta believe (woah)

We'll look deep inside

And we'll rise up and shine

We can be bold

We can be brave

Let everyone see

It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)

It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)

It starts with you and me

We know that it can be the start

To bring about the difference that we need (yeah)

I promise we can work this out

I promise we can see it through

Don't you know it's up to me

It's up to me and you?

We gotta be bold

We gotta be brave

We gotta be free

We gotta get loud

Making that change

You gotta believe (woah)

We'll look deep inside

And we'll rise up and shine

We can be bold

We can be brave

Let everyone see

It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)

It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)

It starts with you and me

All throughout the song they heard water splashing, but they didn't care, they didn't care about being villains or heroes, they were a new kind of descendants, they were black descendants.


End file.
